


i've fallen under your spell

by psychopass



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopass/pseuds/psychopass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated, independent Hogwarts AU one shots with a bunch of different pairings that didn't fit in the main story.</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>#8</b> Aomine finds out that Momoi has a date for Hogsmeade. He's not exactly pleased with who it is.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. akakuro

**Author's Note:**

> Beaubaxtons!Kuroko and Durmstrang!Akashi (Or: Kuroko Tetsuya captures Akashi's heart in the Triwizard Tournament).

Durmstrang arrives in large boats that rise straight out of the Black Lake, awing the Hogwarts students. To be honest, Akashi found the whole entrance a little bit dramatic - with bursting straight of the water and all, but the Headmaster had wanted to leave an impression and the Hogwarts students were certainly impressed, lining up and pointing at the students that walked out of the ramps and onto shore. It was the middle of fall but noticeably warmer than their own school, many of their students shedding their fur coats and hats, Akashi included. He folded his cloak over his arm, clad in a wool black sleeved shirt and pants, the weather much too warm for their heavy uniforms. Their Headmaster made them file over to the side of the Black Lake to wait for Beaubaxton’s arrival, the Hogwarts students staring in awe and perhaps, a bit of fright, at each of the Durmstrang’s students marching with stiff but firm posture and stick straight double file line.

It’s not long before Beauxbaton’s makes their arrival as well, a Hogwarts student pointing to the sky as large magical carriages descended from above and landed onto the field. Akashi felt great admiration for their horses, with their white manes and strong frame, and he thinks back to his own white horse at home, Yukimaru. The carriage doors swing open and out steps a beautiful woman - tall for a woman, but still shorter than their own Headmaster - with blonde hair, glasses, and pale blue robes. The students that follow her out of the carriage are just as beautiful as her, clad in similar blue robes and blue hats, holding themselves with pristine grace. There are more girls than boys and Akashi supposes it evens out Drumstrang who had more boys than girls.

The two Headmasters nod to each other respectfully and turn towards Hogwart’s own Headmaster, who hugs both of them and gesture for them to follow him. The school is nothing magnificent; Akashi has seen far more marvelous, but it has a homely feel that is not present at Durmstrang. It is simple by their standards, yet enchanting - Akashi likes it. They are instructed to wait while the Hogwarts students take their seats in the Great Hall before the tall doors swing open. Durmstrang makes their entrance first, standing firm and tall, marching in unison down the aisle and the students gawk at them, whispering and pointing. Akashi stands in the back of the line warily as instructed by his Headmaster - certainly, he was a notable student, but he did not think he deserved such treatment. Of course, this draws the most attention to him and he can hear the student’s whispers: _“Bright red hair - don’t tell me, he’s an Akashi?” “I reckon that’s Akashi Seijuro...can you believe that?”_ and a few of the girls giggle. Akashi pays no attention, only holds his head high and sits down last at the Slytherin table, next to Nijimura and Himuro.

Beauxbatons comes in right after, bowing to the students who are captivated by their beauty. Certainly, they are a sight for sore eyes and Akashi suspects at least half of them have some amount of Veela blood. Near the back of the line however, there is a blonde boy standing next to a blue haired boy; the blonde is catching everyone’s attention with a dazzling smile and golden hair, but it’s the blue haired boy that captures Akashi’s attention. He holds himself elegantly, but not arrogantly and he’s not smiling, but not quite frowning either. He has a small frame and he’s more pretty than handsome, and Akashi thinks that he’s the prettiest thing in the room. Akashi keeps his eyes on him the entire time until they sit down in the table with the students who had blue in their uniform - Ravenclaw, if he recalled correctly.

“Did someone catch your eye?” Nijimura teases, noticing how Akashi was paying rapt attention. Akashi tears his gaze away from the boy and towards the Hogwarts Headmaster instead, who had taken his place on the podium.

“Perhaps,” Akashi hums.

 

  
When the Headmaster talks about the Triwizard Tournament, half of Durmstrang turns their heads toward Akashi. He is old enough to enter after all, successful in everything and the top student in the school - there were more than a couple of people who were betting a limb or two that Akashi would be the chosen Durmstrang champion. Akashi wonders vaguely if the blue haired boy was going to enter too; was he even old enough? Akashi knows nothing about him, although, looking over to the Ravenclaw table. he hopes to change that.

“Are you going to try to enter Shuu? I know I’m not,” Himuro says after the Headmaster is done and food appears in front of them - an assortment of everything, some things that Akashi found questionable.

“Nah, not quite my thing,” Nijimura shrugs, spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate. “Plus, I’m sure Akashi’s going to be the Durmstrang champion.”

“Excuse me, are you done with that?” a voice behind them asks cheerfully and the three of them turn around to see the blonde boy that had been standing next to the blue haired boy. Akashi’s sure he’s a Veela - his skin practically sparkles, and he’s drawing the attention of nearly half of the student population - female and male. The blonde hair boy points to the bowl of pudding and Himuro nods, handing him the bowl, the boy beaming in return. He doesn’t leave immediately though, and to all of their surprise, starts up a conversation.

“I’m Kise Ryouta,” the boy says. “I’m going to try entering the tournament for Beauxbatons. Is it really true that you’re Akashi Seijuro?” Kise asks, looking down at Akashi and Akashi feels vaguely annoyed, because really, why does everybody need to be so _tall._

“Yes,” Akashi answers curtly and he wonders if it would be weird to ask Kise who his blue haired friend was.

“Wow! You are going to enter then, right?” Kise says excitedly and Akashi nods. “I’ll see you around then!” Kise smiles and he hurries off with the pudding.

“How enthusiastic,” Himuro comments vaguely. “I can’t see someone like him winning the tournament - he looks like he’s got nothing going for him but looks.”

“Looks are deceiving,” Nijimura reminds. “He looks like a Veela and Veela always have tricks up their sleeves.”

 

 

Akashi drops his name into the Goblet of Fire that night and the flames swallow his paper whole, the whole of Durmstrang clapping for him. He watches a dark blue haired boy and another tall redhead from Hogwarts with red ties - Gryffindors, Akashi presumes - drop their names into the cup and Kise follows them. He doesn’t see the blue haired boy around.

 

 

There’s thundering applause from Durmstrang when Akashi’s name flies out of the goblet and he gets up and walks proudly right out of the hall. He’s the first one in the room, and soon after, the dark blue haired boy from Hogwarts who had dropped his name into the cup walks into the room as well. He’s slouching and his hands are in his pocket, but his eyes are lit up in fervor and he and Akashi nod politely in acknowledgement at each other. Kise comes in last, bursting through the door all smiles, his blue robes billowing around him as he gushes about how he was looking forward to compete against the two of them. All three of them are told about the date of the first task and nothing else and sent back out of the room again, Kise chattering excitedly.

“Do you ever shut up?” the Hogwarts student, Aomine Daiki, says irritably. He’s trying to hide his excitement, Akashi notes.

“I’m just excited,” Kise sniffs. “Akashicchi understands me, right?”

“Akashicchi?” Akashi asks, raising an eyebrow at the nickname and Kise remains unabashed.

“I add ‘cchi’ to the names of people I respect,” Kise informs and Akashi doesn’t think knowing Kise for approximately 15 minutes was adequate time for Akashi to earn Kise’s respect already.

“We barely know each other,” Akashi points out and Kise shrugs, not letting that deter him.

“Maybe not everyone knows what you’re like, but everyone knows you are,” Kise says matter-of-factly. “Plus, I’ve seen you fly and anybody would respect your skill. I’m good at Quidditch too, but I think you’re better.”

Akashi’s heard compliments about his flying millions of times before, but coming from Kise, it sounds oddly sincere, and Akashi is flattered. He’s about to thank Kise before Aomine speaks up again, this time with interest.

“The two of you fly too?”

 

  
The next time Akashi sees the blue haired boy is when he’s outside with Nijimura, walking around the Black Lake. There, he sees Kise, the blue haired boy and another unfamiliar pretty pink haired girl. Akashi realizes with slight disappointment that the girl is practically clinging to the blue haired boy and he shakes his head. He shouldn’t be surprised that the boy had a girlfriend, after all, both of them were rather gorgeous. He looks away and asks Nijimura if they could go elsewhere.

“Huh? Oh well, if you want. It’s getting a bit cold out here anyways. Did you want to get a coat?”

Akashi’s not cold at all but he nods his head and looks away from the boy, a little bit crestfallen.

(He shouldn’t be disappointed, he doesn’t even know the boy. Yet it feels like he does.)

 

  
The first task turns out to be dragons and Akashi gets paired up against the Chinese Fireball. It’s not too difficult - he blinds the dragon with a simple curse, scoops up the golden egg and accomplishes the task with only one or two scratches from clambering about. Regardless, he gets whisked into the healing tent and has his wounds treated. He insists that they’re nothing to worry about, but the nurse only shoots him a glare and he quiets down. To the bed next to him, Kise is getting treated with a few burns on his forearm, but other than that, he’s unscathed and grins at Akashi.

“Nice job there. Didn’t get to see but judging by the cheers and commentary and the state you’re in, you did good,” Kise congratulates and Akashi returns the compliment.

  
“You did an impressive job with the Horntail,” Akashi says and Kise’s smile widens. The flap to the tent opens and Akashi’s heart skips a beat as he sees the blue haired boy and the pink haired girl slip into the tent to stand by the side of Kise’s bed.

“Oh, you did wonderful, Ki-chan!” the pink haired girl praises and Akashi wrinkles his nose slightly. He doesn’t really like her. _(Now you’re just being biased,_ he chides himself. _She’s probably a lovely person and it’s only the fact that she’s his girlfriend_.)

“You used a great tactic,” the blue haired boy adds and Akashi thinks holy shit, he wants to listen to this boy’s voice forever. It’s gentle and quiet but firm and Akashi should probably stop staring.

“Thanks, Momoicchi, Kurokocchi!” Kise grins - Kuroko huh? At least Akashi had a name to match with the boy’s face now. “Oh, this is Akashicchi - whoops, I mean, Akashi Seijuro, the Durmstrang champion. Though, you already know that, Kise says, gesturing to Akashi and Akashi’s surprised as to why Kise would choose to introduce him.

“Hello,” Akashi says amicably, giving a wave and Kuroko and Momoi bow.

“Akashi-kun was impressive as well,” Kuroko says and Akashi thinks that his heart should not be beating that fast.

 

  
He sees Kuroko a few days later, in the Great Hall with Momoi and he thinks about the announcement of the Yule Ball. A few girls have been bold enough to ask Akashi already, but he had turned them all down. He’s not even quite acquainted with the two of them, besides the short introduction Kise had provided, but he walks over to greet them.

“Oh! Akashi-kun, what a pleasant surprise,” Momoi says. “Would you like to join us on our walk? Any friend of Ki-chan is a friend of ours.”

Akashi acquiesces, having nothing better to do - he’s not quite sure if Kise are him are technically friends - but he goes along with it and is surprised when Momoi links arms with him.

“I haven’t even asked the two of you what your full names were,” Akashi says.

“Momoi Satsuki,” Momoi pipes and in a quieter voice from Kuroko, “Kuroko Tetsuya.” Akashi finds that he likes the sound of Kuroko’s name a lot more than he should.

“Have you got anyone to go to the ball with, Akashi-kun?” Momoi asks and Akashi shakes his head. “Surely someone as handsome as you would have several offers.”

“I’ve gotten offers, but I’ve turned them all down,” Akashi replies and he hesitates before asking her “What about the two of you?”

“Hmm, I’ve gotten a few guys ask me, but most of them looked like the shallow type,” Momoi says, making a face. “So no one yet.”

Akashi does a double take at this - so they _weren’t_ dating?

“The two of you aren’t going together?” Akashi asks in confusion and Momoi giggles.

“Nope! Tetsu-kun and I are just friends,” she reassures and she winks at Akashi, nudging Kuroko. “You know, Tetsu-kun hasn’t got a date yet either.”

Momoi is without a doubt, one of the sharpest people Akashi has ever met.

“Woman’s intuition,” she whispers in his ear later and pats him on the arm before walking away with Kuroko again.

 

 

In the month before the Yule Ball, Akashi becomes friends with Kise, Momoi, and Kuroko and after some chiding from Momoi, he had invited Kuroko down to the Black Lake, and there, he had asked Kuroko to come to the Yule Ball with him. He was pleased to see Kuroko blush and look away before mumbling a shy ‘yes’ and Akashi feels elated. Nijimura and Himuro would tease him for days afterwards when they saw how flustered he was when he came back - Kuroko had pecked his cheek quickly before hurrying off and leaving a giddy Akashi.

On the night of the Yule Ball, he waits for Kuroko at the bottom of the steps and Kuroko comes out in simple black robes, yet they look incredibly alluring on him. He holds out his hand to Kuroko, kissing it and smiling at him through half lidded eyes.

"Akashi-kun is so embarrassing," Kuroko says, looking at the ground and Akashi links their arms together.

"We have to dance first," Akashi reminds and Kuroko pales slightly, mumbling something under his breath. They line up at the entrance to the Great Hall, behind Kise and Aomine and Kise turns around, giving them a thumbs up. Akashi finds out that Kuroko isn't exactly the best dancer in the room: he steps on Akashi's feet a lot and occasionally crashes into Akashi's chest, but Akashi doesn't mind one bit.

"I'm sorry, I probably should have told you I was an awful dancer," Kuroko mutters as Akashi spins him around and Akashi smiles.

"It's fine, I don't mind at all. I'm just enjoying being able to spend time with you," Akashi replies pleasantly.

They have a wonderful evening but Akashi loses courage to kiss Kuroko at the last moment and instead opts for a kiss on the cheek. Kuroko still blushes though, and Akashi doesn't think he minds - as long as he has another chance in the future.

 

 

The second task is to dive into the lake and retrieve "what Akashi would miss the most" according to the Golden Egg. He had decided to work with a simple bubble head charm for the time he would have to spend underwater and he lines up at the dock along with Kise and Aomine, shedding his robes. He doesn't see Kuroko around and realization and dread hits him all at once as soon as the whistle blows. He taps his head with his wand and dives into the lake, gasping at the freezing water.

Once he surpasses the shock of the cold water, he swims down deeper and deeper in the Black Lake, looking for Kuroko - they had taken Kuroko, hadn't they? Akashi has no doubt that they would never let any harm happen to the hostages, but still. He fends off a few Grindylows, blasting them away and he passes a few mermen, but they pay him no mind and only continue on their way. Akashi doesn't know how long he's taken before he finally sees three students tied up against posts at the bottom of the lake and the sight of Kuroko unmoving and sickly pale makes him sick. He swims over, undoing the knots in the rope and gently, he swims with Kuroko back into the surface, gasping for air as he resurfaces, the students in a cheering frenzy. Kuroko is flailing slightly as well, gasping for air and Akashi realizes that the students must have been put to sleep underwater. He presses a quick kiss to Kuroko's temple and helps him swim to shore, both of them shivering.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asks hoarsely, coughing up a bit of water as towels are wrapped around the two of them as they sit on the shore. They were the first ones to resurface, although Kise and Aomine had come up soon after, all within the time limit.

"Fine, thanks to Akashi-kun," Kuroko replies with a small smile and Akashi lets out a sigh of relief. Kuroko is still shaking though, and then looks at Akashi hesitantly before scooting over to Akashi unceremoniously and plopping himself down in Akashi's lap. Akashi's eyes widen in surprise, but he's not going to complain at the bold action from the usually quiet boy.

"Bold are we, Tetsuya?" Akashi asks, nuzzling Kuroko's neck. Their bodies are mostly dried off, although their clothes and hair are still wet and Kuroko rests his head on Akashi's chest.

"You're warm," Kuroko notes and Akashi wraps his arms around Kuroko, kissing the top of his head.

"We've only known each for a short time, yet you've already become the most important thing in my life," Akashi murmurs and Kuroko shudders slightly. "Do you know what you do to a man, Tetsuya?"

 

 

  
The third task is to make it through the maze and before the task, Kuroko comes up behind Akashi and snakes his arms around his waist.

"Please stay safe," Kuroko begs and Akashi turns around so he's facing Kuroko and runs a hand through his hair.

"Of course," Akashi assures and Kuroko separates from Akashi with great reluctance before returning back to the stands. Akashi is the first one into the maze and as soon as he enters, the entrance closes behind him.

After entering deeper into the maze, he's faced against a Blast-Ended Skrewt, a nasty creature who gives him quite a bit of trouble and he's left with a long scratch down his left arm and short of breath, but nothing too serious.

The bushes around him are rustling and Akashi stiffens, quickening his paze. He takes a series of methodical lefts and rights along with some guidance with his wand and only hits dead ends three times before he encounters the sphinx. He answers her riddle without a second thought and she pads away, letting him through - he can see the trophy in the center and after a cursory glance at his surroundings, he jogs up to it, captivated by it's glow. He reaches out and picks it up and starts to run back the way he came, encountering no trouble this time. He blasts the entrance of the maze open and bursts out from the maze, trophy held over his head in victory and the stands burst into cheers and applause.

A flash of blue comes running straight towards him and barrels into him, causing both of them to crash to the floor, the trophy falling to the side and before Akashi can even register what's going on, there's a pair of warm lips on his own, kissing him fervently.

 _Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya,_ is all Akashi can think as he wraps his arms around Kuroko's neck to pull the two of them closer and he tangles a hand in Kuroko's hair as he runs his tongue along Kuroko's bottom lip and Kuroko moans into his mouth. There's even more cheering in the back as the students point at the couple, but neither of them pay attention. The two of them break away for a moment, their faces flushed red and panting slightly as Kuroko whispers "congratulations" before the two of their mouths crash together again and Akashi thinks that this is better than any prize the tournament had to offer.

 


	2. aokise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine tries to ask Kise out on a date. (Keyword: tries.)

  
"So you see," Kuroko says impatiently as Aomine fidgets nervously in his seat. "I really don't have time for your bullshit right now, Aomine-kun. Just go tell Kise-kun you like him and be done with it."

"You guys seriously have too much sexual tension, it's unbearable," Kagami adds, stabbing at a potato with his fork. Aomine looks down at his own plate, all his food untouched and bites the inside of his cheek. "Can't believe you would chicken out now," Kagami snorts, shoving the potato in his mouth and Aomine makes a face.

"Bakagami, I'm not scared," Aomine retorts, but his heart is pounding as fast as it does before Quidditch games, his palms are sweaty, and he's pretty sure his shaky voice gave away his feelings. "And why are you even here Tetsu? Go back to the Hufflepuff table and leave me alone, maybe I don't want to confess. Maybe I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko starts in his deadly tone that suggested someone was going to be tied to one of the branches on the Whomping Willow if he didn't comply and Aomine pales slightly - even Kagami scoots away from Kuroko because hell, the Hufflepuff was scary when he was angry. "You try to hex Kise-kun in the halls every other class. The two of you yell profanities at each other from across the classroom and you're trying to tell me you don't want to ruin your friendship?"

"You two have it so bad," Takao pipes up from Aomine's side and Aomine shoves the boy, Takao making a face at Aomine, flinging his spoonful of peas at Aomine in retaliation.

"Says the one screwing Midorima," Aomine growls, brushing a pea off his shoulder and Takao laughs, before shrugging innocently.

"At least Takao's getting some, which is more than you, Ahomine," Kagami snorts and Kuroko and Takao go _'ooooh'_ , Takao high fiving Kagami as they chant 'burn' and Aomine buries his head in his hands.

"No dick is probably better than Midorima's dick," Aomine sneers. "But you know what? Fine. I'll go over there right now and I'll get myself a date for Hogsmeade," Aomine fumes as he stands up from the table and starts to head towards the Slytherin table. Kuroko and Takao high five each other and he swears that Kagami just slipped a Galleon or two to Kuroko - hell, they weren't _betting_ on this, were they? By now, Aomine had fully registered just how bad his decision was after getting up, and with sinking realization, realizes that it's too late to turn back now unless he wanted to face eternal bullying for the rest of his life. _Way to go Aomine Daiki,_ a voice in the back of his head yells. _You have another stupid decision to add on your already too long list!_

 

He saunters over to the Slytherin table to where Kise and his friends were eating. Kuroko, Kagami, and Takao stand off to the side, eagerly waiting, and Aomine decides, that if he makes it out of this situation without committing social suicide, he'll hex all three of them. Strange enough, Momoi's at the Slytherin table as well, but Aomine figures that she's probably tutoring Kise again, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kuroko lean down and whisper something to Momoi, the latter's eyes flashing and Aomine's pretty sure this was growing close enough to constitute as the worst decision he had yet to make at Hogwarts. Momoi's sitting right next to Kise and Akashi, and she leans over to whisper something in Akashi's ear and the redhead simply hums in response, looking up expectantly at Aomine and Aomine gives a mortified look to Kuroko, who's only answer is to wave his hand towards Kise, gesturing for Aomine to make his move, and by now, he's pretty sure half the Slytherin table is listening in.

Aomine clears his throat and Kise turns around, narrowing his eyes when he sees Aomine. What a wonderful way to start, Aomine thinks bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" Kise asks rudely, scowling and Aomine has the resist the urge to punch his pretty face in, although he also kind of wants to kiss Kise's face and play with his single silver hoop earring and, oh. _Shit._ Aomine looks down at Kise and finds that the position is rather awkward, so he clears his throat again.

"Do you mind standing up for a sec?" Aomine mutters, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "It's kind of awkward, to have to quite literally talk down to you." Kise raises an eyebrow in suspicion, but he stands up anyways to face Aomine. They're almost the same height, but Aomine has always been slightly taller and has never let Kise forget it either, but for the first time, he feels insignificantly small compared to Kise. Kise stares at him, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. The light tapping sound distracts Aomine slightly, and he looks down, at Kise's shoes, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. Aomine's always had a pretty much nonexistent brain-to-mouth filter - he's never found there to be anything wrong with being overly blunt, so by habit, he says the next thing that enters his mind without even comprehending it.

"Nice shoes. Wanna fuck?" Aomine blurts out and then slaps a hand across his mouth as he realizes what he just said. Behind Kise, Aomine can see Kagami's older 'brother' Himuro Tatsuya, choke on his drink and the former Slytherin Quidditch captain, Nijimura Shuuzou, thump Himuro's back while trying to conceal his own laughter as well. Kagami and Takao hadn't even bothered hiding it, having dissolved into raucous laughter to the side, barely holding each other up and even Akashi is chuckling. Kuroko is rolling his eyes and Momoi has her head in her hands, bemoaning Aomine's attempt of asking Kise out. Aomine decides that he needs to kill all the witnesses and proceed to fling himself off the Astronomy Tower so he won't have to show his face ever again. He had a cousin that attended Durmstrang, so perhaps, he could flee to Bulgaria. Kise's jaw drops open as he stares at Aomine incredulously.

"Well, uh, nevermind!" Aomine yells quickly, turning around quickly, already calculating how fast he could fly to Bulgaria on a broomstick. Before he can sprint out the door and out of Hogwarts forever, however, Kise grabs a hold of Aomine's wrist and spins him around again.

"Normally," Kise says, an amused smile on his face "dates come before the sex in a relationship."

Aomine can feel his face burn up even more, and he stares at Kise slack jawed, surprised that he's still in one piece and not on the floor in pain. "So does this mean-" Aomine asks hoarsely and Kise nods slowly as if he was talking to a kindergartener and Aomine mouths _'oh'_ in surprise.

"Hogsmeade sounds nice, yeah?" Kise offers. "I'm not saying that sex doesn't sound nice, but I'd prefer to start off with something a bit more conventional."

"Holy shit, yes," Aomine agrees hastily. "Uh, does eleven in the morning work for you?" Kise nods and Aomine feels like as if he could melt to the floor as Kise flashes him a tiny smile and then sits back down, resuming his conversation as if nothing had happened at all. Momoi slips Kuroko a couple of Galleons and Aomine shoots him a glare, the Hufflepuff only innocently averting Aomine's gaze and walking away. Takao and Kagami follow Aomine, Takao cackling and imitating Aomine's line in a flirty high voice: 'Nice shoes Kagami! Wanna fuck?', sending the two of them into hysterics again. Aomine turns around in irritation and scowls at the two of them, ready to throttle them because he doesn't need to be reminded of the mortifying debacle.

"I got my fucking date," Aomine snaps. "You can shut up, now."

"Nice shoes," Kagami hollers, clutching his stomach and Aomine's pretty sure he's crying from laughing too hard now. Aomine decides that scratch that, he'll fling those two off the Astronomy Tower instead, because now, he can't allow himself to die before his date.

"Oi! Can the two of you quit it!" Aomine snarls, as Takao giggles "that was by far on the most unromantic ways to ask someone out and I'm dating Midorima! Can you believe this? Of all the things you could have complimented, you chose his shoes!"

"I told you," Kuroko says smugly. "I told you he would mess up. You still owe me 15 Galleons, each."

"Oi! Don't bet on my failures! I got my date, didn't I!?" 


	3. nijimura x alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi and Kise try to find a date for Nijimura for the Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr

Nijimura shifts uncomfortably in his seat at the library, balancing his Transfiguration book precariously on his knee as he tries to rearrange his belongings to shift away from the clear view anybody would have of him from the aisle way of the shelves. He had been studying for an hour and judging by the occasionally indiscernible whisper and rustle in the bookshelves next to him, he was being watched.

Watched was a strong word. Perhaps observed was a better term. The first few minutes, he had brushed it off, sure that it was a lost first year who would find his way out of the bookshelves sooner or later, but the rustling and whispering persisted and he was sure they have no intention of leaving anytime soon. It wasn't even late at night, either. Heck, it was broad daylight during his free period and there were plenty of other people milling around in the library so technically, whoever this person was, they didn't need to try to be so secretive. He hears a giggle and a titter and lets out an annoyed sigh.

"You can come out now," Nijimura calls out, slamming his textbook shut and the tittering stops, followed by hushed arguing. Finally, an unfortunately familiar blonde boy clad in Slytherin robes stumbles out into view, followed by a huffy pink haired girl donning Ravenclaw robes. Nijimura lets a groan - he shouldn't be surprised that it was them and he glares at them suspiciously, the blonde boy holding his hands in surrender.

"Why the hell are the two of you watching me?" Nijimura snaps and the pink haired girl only giggles innocently.

"Sorry, senpai," Momoi says cheerfully, smiling winsomely and Nijimura's scowl only deepens.

"Don't try that on me," he sighs, resting his head in his hand, staring the two younger students down.

"I told you were being too loud, Ki-chan!" Momoi accuses, crossing her arms as she turns to face the blonde Slytherin and Kise only pouts in protest.

"It's not my fault that senpai was being boring," Kise protests.

"I was studying! What did you expect for me to do, do a couple of backflips or something?" Nijimura snorts, unamused and Kise gives him a pitying look.

"He probably forgot," Kise says sadly. "I told you he'd forget, Momoicchi. We were hoping some girl would come up to you! Or that you'd approach some girl, you know, that's always what happens in the books!"

"What," Nijimura deadpans and Momoi frowns.

"Senpai, the Yule Ball is coming up!" Momoi reprimands and Nijimura blinks owlishly for a minute before he recalls, _right_ , there is some sort of ball coming up on Christmas Day. He didn't have a date yet, nor did he have anyone in mind yet.

"You don't have a date yet, right, senpai?" Kise asks for confirmation and Nijimura nods reluctantly, fearing where this would go. "Wasn't there some girl that asked you yesterday? Akashicchi told me."

"That brat should keep his mouth shut. And I turned her down, obviously," Nijimura says, rolling his eyes and Kise lets out a gasp.

"But why? She was cute!" Kise demands and Nijimura stares at him with disbelief.

"She was a fifth year. I'm a seventh year," Nijimura huffs. "I'm almost an adult, that'd just be kind of weird."

"Well, senpai, that's why we're here!" Momoi says, clapping her hands together. "We were observing you to get a better grasp on your character. We're here to help you find the perfect date you deserve for the Yule Ball!"

"No." Nijimura says immediately, starting to put his book back into his bag, preparing to leave because hell _no._ Anything that involved their meddling could not possibly end well.

"We already deduced that you're very studious and hard working -" Momoi continues, ignoring Nijimura's rejection to their proposal, as per usual.

"And boring," Kise chimes in. "Uh, no offense of anything, but really, who can concentrate for that long?"

"Plenty of people?" Nijimura says, furrowing his brows. He gestures to everyone in the library, bent over their work, "Like, for instance, everyone here. Not everyone's grades are bad, Kise."

"Mean," Kise mutters. "They're really not that awful. At least I'm still good at magic."

Momoi pats the blonde's back reassuringly and turns back towards Nijimura. "Don't worry, senpai, we'll be sure to find you a date by the end of the week, since you won't be doing it yourself!"

Before he can even protest, Momoi and Kise link arms, waving goodbye and strolling out of the library, leaving a confused and exasperated Nijimura behind.

* * *

 

"What about her?" Kise asks, pulling Nijimura aside in the halls and pointing to some redhead Nijimura had never even talked to before in his life.

"No," Nijimura says, disinterested and he pries his arm from Kise, about to walk away, but the blonde doesn't let him escape that easily.

"Okay, what about her! You're in the same Charms class, right?" Kise implores, pointing at a girl with a ponytail and Nijimura sighs.

"Also a no." For the past two days, Kise and Momoi had been pointing out and suggesting dozens of girls for Nijimura to go the ball with, and he was interested in just about zero of them, trying to shake Kise and Momoi off his case, but the two of them were persistent. This time, the bell is his savior and Kise lets go of Nijimura's arm, telling him that they wouldn't give up just yet before waving goodbye and dashing off to his class.

 

It's later in the evening, Momoi and Kise come up to him in the Great Hall during dinner, breathless and a mischievous glint in their eyes as they announce their newest candidate as Nijimura's date.

"Alexander Garcia!" Momoi reveals gleefully, clasping her hands together and Kise nods eagerly. Nijimura almost spits out his pumpkin juice in surprise, putting down the goblet down hastily and pounding on his chest, coughing.

"What? Alexander Garcia, as in, 7th year, blonde Gryffindor Quidditch captain? I thought you were trying to suggest potential dates, not sending me to my imminent death!" Nijimura wheezes. "Didn't she send some sixth year to the hospital wing the other day when he tried to ask her?"

"That was only because he tried to grope her as well," Momoi sniffs with disapproval. "Plus, aren't you already acquainted with each other?"

Nijimura's memory flashes back to the time in his second year, when he had come to the pitch early to wait for Slytherin's Quidditch tryouts and Gryffindor's were currently in session. Alex had flown the best out of all the new candidates, despite being one of the youngest, although she had no idea what position she wanted to play. She had picked up a Beater bat valiantly and was striking bludgers around the field, and at the time, one of them had flown towards Nijimura and would have knocked him over, had he not ducked. Alex had been scolded for hitting a bludger towards the bystanders, but she had only laughed gleefully, shouting a hasty apology before twirling her bat and sending the second bludger all the way across the field.

She made a mean beater and knew how to handle a bat, Nijimura had to admit grudgingly at the time, even if she had almost taken off his head - accidentally or not.

The thing was, Alex didn't even end up playing Beater. Instead, she had ended up playing _Chaser_ , which was still totally ridiculous in Nijimura's opinion - he didn't get his head nearly taken off for her to play _Chaser_ \- no matter how good she was.

The only times they really interacted was due to the one thing they had in common - Quidditch. Both of them were captains of their respective teams and held mutual respect for each other, but that was it.

"Kind of," Nijimura admits and Momoi shoots him a smug, knowing look.

"See! You're perfect for each other, senpai! You're both intimidating, Quidditch captains, good at magic, intimidating-" Kise blabbers excitedly.

"No. I value my life," Nijimura deadpans, turning away.

 

Kise and Momoi are not ones to give up easily. Nijimura comes to terms with this yet again when they come to him in the middle of the passing of classes, seizing his arms firmly despite his protests and marching him down a few flight of stairs and right to where Alex was.

They push a disgruntled Nijimura towards Alex and Kise goes up to her, whispering something in her ear before giving Nijimura a wink and rushing away with Momoi to watch from a far corner.

"Hey!" Alex says warmly, as she turns her attention towards Nijimura. "Shuuzou right? Nijimura Shuuzou? Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, hmph."

"Yeah..that's me," Nijimura replies awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and he curses inwardly. He had never been good with girls, much less _pretty_ girls.

"Ryouta said you wanted to talk to me," Alex says, tapping a finger against her chin. "If it's about the Quidditch pitch reservations, forget it. Gryffindor gets the pitch this evening."

"It's..not quite about Quidditch," Nijimura stammers, his voice fading at the end at his own uncertainty and Alex blinks in surprise, her green eyes growing rather round.

"Oh..oh!" Alex exclaims in sudden realization, and she plants one hand on her hip, shifting her weight to one side. She peers at Nijimura through the top of her glasses for a moment and then shrugs, before nodding as if in approval. Then she leans on and presses her lips onto Nijimura's own and he totally was not expecting that. He stumbles backwards in surprise, pushing her off hastily and the both of them stumble back, Alex grinning, completely unfazed as if it was something normal for her. "Okay. I get it. I know what you want to ask me, then. You're pretty cute, so sure, you'll do!"

"What?" Nijimura asks in a strangled sort of voice, raising a hand to touch his lips in shock.

"I'll go with you to the Yule Ball, I mean. That is what you wanted to ask, right?" Alex asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Er, what," Nijimura replies dumbly, still trying to process it all and to the side, Kise's facepalm is loud enough for Nijimura to hear. "I mean, uh, sure! That's great! I'm glad! Uh, I'll pick you up at 8?"

Alex nods, beaming and Nijimura feels his face flush in embarrassment. As he walks away after waving goodbye, he's not quite sure if it had technically been him who asked Alex, or Alex who had asked him.

 

("Senpai, your looks really do make up for the fact you are incredibly dense," Kise says in awe later.

"You're very welcome," Momoi chimes in cheerfully.)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts this here as if it didn't take me 1309423 years to write* i'm really sorry for not posting in anything in like..what..a month? idk it's been awhile whoops ^-^; i don't have any good excuse other than the fact i suffered from a bout of writer's block and then lost the energy/motivation to write for a period of time...so apologies. i hope this fic wasn't complete trash??? im sorry for any mistakes..
> 
> requests are still open but im sorry if i take like 239 years to write them


	4. midoaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you afraid?" is the first question Akashi asks Midorima when they were first years riding the train to Hogwarts. 
> 
> "Of course not," Midorima replies stiffly. "Nervous, maybe, but not afraid." 
> 
> "That's good," Akashi hums in response.

"Are you afraid?" is the first question Akashi asks Midorima when they were first years riding the train to Hogwarts.

"Of course not," Midorima replies stiffly. "Nervous, maybe, but not afraid."

"That's good," Akashi hums in response.

  
  
They're fifth years now and Midorima and Akashi are sitting under the large oak tree near the Black Lake, books and parchment spread out across the grass as they study for their exams. Midorima was smart, but Akashi was always smarter, and Midorima found himself jealous of the fact Akashi showed almost no signs of stress for the exams, looking perfectly at peace while he read about the properties of potions. Midorima finds that he's taken more to observing Akashi than studying Vanishing Spells: his crimson hair that contrasted with his pale skin, light freckles that dotted his face in the summer but were nearly unnoticeable - Midorima wants to memorize every one - he wants to know Akashi, he wants to hold him in his arms and fall in love with him.

Despite being always so calculated, Akashi was an unpredictable factor himself. Midorima recalled the first time they had met each other as children: their parents shaking hands while the two boys stared at each other and green eyes met red. They had sat in the garden when their parents instructed them to get along, Akashi quietly observing the jasmine flowers.

"Muggle flowers are quite interesting," he said and he reached out, plucking one perfectly out of the dirt, twirling it around in his hand, Midorima watching him. "My mother finds them pretty and father indulges her. Those are indian jasmines." Midorima explained and Akashi looks back and forth between the jasmine and Midorima, before leaning forwards and tucking the jasmine behind Midorima's ear. Midorima frowns and looks to his right, eyes falling on the white flowers he recalled his mother calling 'jonquils', and he uproots it from the dirt, tucking it behind Akashi's ear who giggles.

He is the first friend Midorima makes. (He later learns that it was the same for Akashi, years later in the summer, and when he does, he finds himself siting in the garden again and suddenly, it doesn't feel so lonely.)

"Hey, look," Akashi says, breaking the silence and reaching into the robes of his pocket. He pulls out a Chocolate Frog and holds it up for Midorima to see, shaking the box around.

"Where did you get that?" Midorima asks, raising an eyebrow.

"A girl," Akashi answers matter-of-factly and he opens the box. Unfortunately, the chocolate frog jumps out of the box too fast before either of them can catch it and it hops onto the grass and then, into the Black Lake with a splash and the surface of the water bubbles a bit.

"Whoops," Akashi says sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "I was going to give that you, but I think the Giant Squid's eaten it now." Midorima blushes slightly at this, feeling rather pleased that Akashi would have thought to give it to him of all people and his lips twitch into a smile.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugs and Akashi pulls out the card in the box, handing it to Midorima. Midorima doesn't even collect these things, but he takes the card gratefully and slips it into the pocket of his robes and Akashi scoots over closer to Midorima, resting his head on Midorima's shoulder.

"This is nice," Akashi says softly and Midorima stiffens slightly at the sudden close contact. He can feel Akashi's soft hair tickling the side of his neck, but it does feel nice and Akashi looks up at Midorima before reaching a hand out to take his glasses off his face.

"What is the purpose of this?" Midorima frowns, as the world turns blurry without his glasses. Akashi stares curiously into his eyes and even without his glasses, Midorima can see that his cheeks are tinged slightly red.

"You have beautiful eyes," Akashi comments nonchalantly and Midorima stammers out a reponse.

"Can I kiss you?" Akashi asks abruptly and Midorima feels his cheeks heat up at this, turning away in embarrassment.

"How can you say such a thing so casually," Midorima sputters and Akashi turns his face towards Midorima again, the redhead leaning in and he's close enough for Midorima to see his light freckles and count his eyeslashse. Akashi closes the distance between them and presses a kiss on Midorima's lips. It's sweet, but short and Akashi's lips are soft and he tastes like mint. He pulls away, leaving both of them slightly breathless and Akashi gives Midorima his glasses, the latter fumbling, still embarrassed as he puts his glasses back on. The world returns to it's sharp clarity and he can see Akashi clearly, in all his beauty and Midorima wants to kiss him again.

"That was your first kiss," Akashi asks, although it's more of a statement and he cocks his head to the side.

"It wasn't yours," Midorima counters, feeling slightly envious that Akashi had stolen his first kiss, but he would not be Akashi's first, not this time.

"No," Akashi apologizes. "Does that bother you?" he asks hesitantly and Midorima pauses.

"A little," Midorima confesses. "I would have liked to been your first."

"You can still be. You already are. There's a lot of things I haven't done yet, that I wouldn't mind doing with you," Akashi says, breathlessly. "Like for instance, having a boyfriend." 

"That," Midorima stammers, looking away. "That, sounds nice."

"I've also never had sex-" Akashi presses and Midorima's jaw drops open as he pushes Akashi away from him.

"You don't need to say such vulgar things outloud, nodayo!" Midorima yelps, flustered, as Akashi sits back, clearly amused.

"It's true," Akashi shrugs and he leans over to kiss Midorima again, another short and chaste kiss, but it still makes Midorima's heart pound faster and his insides melt. Akashi stares at him with half lidded eyes and Midorima thinks that he is far prettier than any flowers in his mother's garden.

"Are you afraid?" Akashi whispers, lacing his fingers with Midorima's and Midorima is reminded of their first time on the Hogwarts Express, when Akashi had asked the exact same question and Midorima feels compelled to answer the same:

"Of course not," Midorima breathes. "Nervous, maybe, but not afraid."

Akashi smiles, kissing him again and it's sweeter than any chocolate Midorima has ever tasted.   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dumps this here for midoaka month even though this is totally gross* idek??? this is just grossly fluffy because i ended up loving this pairing more than i thought *sweats nervously*
> 
> requests are still tentatively open for ships besides akakuro because all my current requests are akakuro


	5. akakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko’s confused as to why the potion’s classroom smelt like vanilla, old leather, and Akashi Seijuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr: kuroko and akashi and brewing Amortentia in class, however, Kuroko is unaware of which potion they are brewing due to the fact he did not pay attention and is confused as to why the room smells like vanilla and Akashi

“I don’t think that the dude from Gryffindor, whatever his name was, really bungee jumped off the Astronomy Tower. I mean, he’s probably bluffing because, really, why would anyone ever go bungee jumping? Muggles are so weird-” Kise blabbers, slinging an arm around Akashi and the latter lets out a long sigh.

“Ryouta.” Akashi says blandly as he tightens his grip on his bookbag in irritation. The two of them had Potions together along with a few other students from the other three houses and Akashi was currently lamenting his previous agreement to walk with Kise to class. “I really don’t care if Gryffindor fourth year had suicidal inclinations to jump off the Astronomy Tower with some bouncy cord, right now.”

“But that’s just it! Isn’t it like jumping to your death? I wanna try it-” Kise continues as if he didn’t hear a thing Akashi had just said.

“You’re always welcome to try jumping off any tower, bungee cord or not,” Akashi says snappishly and Kise lets out a raucous laugh. Akashi had not been having the greatest day today, having woken up late to Slytherin first years throwing a Fanged frisbee around the dorms, nearly shredding the green and silver bed curtains and then proceeding to have to practice Quidditch in the cold downpour - the seven members later trudging into the Great Hall sopping wet and covered in mud with their goggles pushed up into their disheveled hair for breakfast. Trying to brush the water out of his hair had only resulted in an unruly tangled mess which although Kise claimed made Akashi look “rugged”, Akashi thought it looked like a bird had made a nest out of his hair. It had only been fixed by pleading Momoi with her expansive knowledge of cosmetic spells to help, although even she had laughed first and teased him mercilessly. (“We’ve been through this Satsuki, now stop laughing, I said _stop_ -”)

“Akashicchi is always so mean,” Kise jokes as he reaches a hand out to ruffle Akashi’s hair. Akashi’s hand flashes out, grabbing Kise’s wrist before the hand can reach his red locks and glares at Kise threateningly.

“Don’t. I don’t need it turning messy again after I just got Satsuki to fix it,” Akashi threatens and Kise holds his hands in surrender.

“You know,” Kise says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows and Akashi immediately stiffens, already suspecting what would come next. “We have Potions next.”

“I am aware,” Akashi replies shortly and Kise continues, raising his voice so that the people in the vicinity can hear, even above the clamor of the students.

“There’s a certain blue haired Hufflepuff in that class. I would almost say it’s as if Akashicchi to make sure his hair looked nice enough for-”

Akashi yanks Kise down by the front of his robes and clamps a hand over the blonde’s mouth to stop him from talking, receiving more than a couple of startled stares from students. Kise’s eyes flash with mischief; had this been in their earlier years, Kise’s eyes would have shone with panic and he would have pleaded forgiveness from Akashi, but now, Kise was more than aware that Akashi would never truly lay a hand on his own friends and used it to his advantage far too often.

“Ryouta,” Akashi drawls dangerously, but as per usual, Kise laughs his behavior off. _“Shut up.”_

Akashi was only growing softer and he runs a quick list of all the most useful hexes he knew through his head if it ever came down to having to prove he could still very well carry out his threats. Even if he was nearly a whole head shorter than Kise, Akashi had always been more adept in magic and as he liked to call it, “the conventional Muggle way” of settling arguments. Akashi releases Kise, who springs back up, dusting off his robes and giving Akashi a wink. Akashi jabs his elbow into the side of Kise’s ribs in retaliation, the blonde recoiling, sticking his tongue out childishly at Akashi as he doubles over.

They reach the dungeons and are almost the last ones to enter the classroom, save for a few stragglers behind them, but there were no more completely empty desks without having to sit next to someone else. Kise is quick to shove Akashi over to a desk, pushing him down into the seat and flopping down in the seat behind him before Akashi could even protest.

Akashi hears the sound of a high five behind him and he narrows his eyes in suspicion, turning around to see a beaming Momoi and Kise - a very concerning sight indeed. He turns his head to his right to look at the boy sitting next to him and does a double take when he realizes that it is none other than Kuroko Tetsuya, the blue haired Hufflepuff whom Akashi had developed an inconvenient crush on. Everything clicks into place and he turns an accusing eye towards Momoi and Kise, both of which only look away and hum, feigning innocence as he glares daggers.

“Ryouta, you are going to suffer for this,” Akashi hisses, and Kise only shrugs, giving him a thumbs up as he points to Kuroko. Kise mouths something that probably read out to be “go make your move, Akashicchi!” but all Akashi could discern was a plea for a death sentence and he briefly contemplates one’s likelihood of survival after bungee jumping off the Astronomy Tower, minus the bungee cord.

He turns his attention to the board when Professor Shirogane walks into the classroom and the students quiet down immediately. It never took more than a minute for the class to quiet down after Shirogane entered the classroom as he was famed throughout Hogwarts for being the strictest teacher. It had even become a tradition of sorts for the seventh years of the school to loudly discuss how Shirogane kept the ashes of misbehaving students locked up in a cupboard - not the whole body of course of course, just bits and pieces of charred bone, really - in the hallways while the poor first years walked by for class.

Shirogane begins writing things down on the board, explaining to the class about Amortentia - the most powerful love potion in the world and Akashi shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Obsession, possessiveness and infatuation within a person would be spurred by the potion to mimic ‘love’ and the thought made him shudder. Next to him, Kuroko slumps in his seat and Akashi surmises that he finds the thought of brewing so much love potion in one room just as alarming.

“Flip open your books to the corresponding pages on the board and please begin brewing your potion,” Shirogane says. He flicks his wand and the ingredients cupboard swings open, moving out of the way as the students make a mad rush for the ingredients.

“Would you like me to get you ingredients as well?” Akashi asks Kuroko. The blue haired boy doesn’t respond, still slumped in his seat and Akashi frowns, proceeding to prod the blue haired boy’s arm. Kuroko's head jerks up abruptly and Akashi raises an eyebrow as he realizes Kuroko must have fallen asleep. He’s sat next to Kise too many times not to recognize the signs and he sighs before informing Kuroko they were to start brewing the potion, the latter nodding sleepily. Akashi gets up to retrieve ingredients after the mass of students had dispersed and returned to their seats, getting enough for Kuroko as well and he places them on Kuroko’s desk, who looked pleasantly surprised at his gesture.

“You looked tired,” was all Akashi said under Kuroko’s questioning gaze and Kuroko mumbles a thank you. Akashi sneaks glances at Kuroko now and then throughout the process of making the potion,  wondering what Kuroko would say if Akashi was to lean over to put his hands over Kuroko’s own while he stirred the potion or something of the like. He mentally chastises himself for being too cowardly and then even more so when he realizes he shouldn’t even be thinking such things at the moment, lest he ruin the potion. It takes five minutes of internal arguing before Akashi decides to try to take the chance of placing his hand at least closer to where Kuroko’s was currently resting. He’s about to move his hand when Kuroko’s voice breaks his thoughts.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko frowns and Akashi stiffens, retracting his hand. The way Kuroko stares at him in disapproval and annoyance makes Akashi almost certain that he had found out the redhead’s intention and did not approve of them. Something tugs at his heart and his expression turns guilty as it had not been his intention to coerce Kuroko into anything. “Please stop.”

Akashi gives a hasty apology, his face tinged red as he focuses determinedly on his potion, refusing to look at the blue haired boy out of embarrassment. Barely five minutes have passed when Kuroko speaks up again.

“Akashi-kun,” he repeats, a scowl visible on his face. “What are you doing?”

This time, Akashi’s taken aback. Had he done something obscene or did something to make Kuroko angry at him? He can’t conjure up anything so he stares at Kuroko, flabberghasted, while the latter purses his lips in distaste.

“I think you’re mistaken,” Akashi says slowly, furrowing his brow. “I am not doing anything besides brewing my potion.”

Kuroko gives him a dubious glare before turning back to his ingredients and Akashi feelings his heart race anxiously. He hadn’t done anything, had he? Had his one action messed everything up? He didn’t know but he was also afraid to ask, in fear of the Hufflepuff lashing out at him, so he keeps his worries to himself. His potion starts to take on the signature mother of pearl sheen and the spiralling smoke and heavenly aromas start to fill the room. Next to him, Kuroko stiffens as he scrunches his nose in confusion and he raises his hand.

 

 

Kuroko’s confused. The whole room smelled...odd...but nice at the same time. To be more precise, the room should not smell like it did, but it did smell very pleasant. He looks down at his own potion, with spiralling smoke and it’s mother of pearl sheen appearance and is confident that he’s brewed it correctly.

He had had a tiring day so far after having a minimal number of hours of sleep to stay up late finishing his homework and Aomine had accidentally spilled pumpkin juice over his books in the morning at breakfast, and later one of his ink bottles had smashed by accident, adorning his history homework with a large inky blotch. He had been too fatigued to pay attention to what Shirogane had said at all, accidentally dozing off in the middle, causing Akashi prod him awake later afterwards. To be frank, he wasn’t even aware of what potion he was supposed to be brewing right now, only reading the ingredients and instructions and nothing else.

The whole room smelled like vanilla, old leather, and strangely enough, Akashi Seijuro.

Kuroko knows that Akashi is one of top, most well behaved students in their year but he can’t shake the suspicion that Akashi was doing something to the room - why else would it smell so strongly of himself so suddenly? And when Kuroko had turned around to tell Akashi to stop whatever he was doing, the guilty look on the redhead had only further confirmed his thoughts. It was apparent, that he was not stopping what he was doing, as the room was still heavy with his scent even after the second time, even claiming he was doing nothing and Kuroko feels faintly annoyed. He decides that the the last option would be to ask Shirogane and he raises his hand to catch his attention.

“Professor,” Kuroko calls. “Akashi-kun seems to causing trouble, could you please tell him to stop his antics?”

Next to him, Akashi lets out a confused noise, ogling Kuroko and even Shirogane looks surprised that Akashi would be causing trouble.

“What leads you to believe he is doing so, Kuroko-kun?” Shirogane questions with a frown.

“The whole room does not smell like what it usually should,” Kuroko explains impatiently. Had no one else noticed this? “It smells like vanilla, old leather, and Akashi-kun himself.”

There’s a dead silent after Kuroko’s words and Akashi drops his knife onto the table with a clatter. Behind him, Momoi squeals with excitement.

“I told you Ki-chan! I told you! You owe me twenty Galleons now!” Momoi shouts, jumping out of her seat and pointing at Kise, who lets out a guttural groan.

“Come on, Kurokocchi! It’s not like you to blurt out a confession like that, I mean, it’s nicely timed and well planned - rather clever, but come on! Now I have to dish out twenty Galleons to Momoicchi!” Kise protests and Shirogane narrows his eyes at their disturbance.

“Kise, Momoi, sit down and shut your jabbering before I give you both detention!” he barks and the pair quiets down immediately, although Momoi continues poking Kise’s side smugly as Kise reaches into his pocket to reluctantly hand over the money.

“Kuroko-kun,” Shirogane says faintly. “Were you paying attention in class?” When Kuroko mumbles some vague excuse, Shirogane lets out a sigh. “We are brewing Amortentia.”

It takes a minute for the words to fully sink in and register in Kuroko’s brain before his eyes widen and he buries his head in his arms, swearing unceremoniously as recalls the qualities of Amortentia. He would, of course, smell what was most attractive to him, and _holy shit, oh god, no._ Kuroko's face flushes red and he wishes that he could melt into the floor and disappear forever so he would never ever have to show anyone his face again, least of all, Akashi. Or maybe he could drown himself in the cauldron - heck, _anything_. The class slowly returns to their work after the brief interruption, the chatter starting up again after Kuroko’s confession of sorts and Kuroko keeps his head buried in his arms.

Someone taps him on the shoulder and Kuroko chews his lip decidedly before looking up unwillingly, hoping that it wasn’t someone ready to poke fun at him and he flails slightly, nearly falling off of his seat when he realizes Akashi is staring at him intently, quite close as well.

"Could you, uh, please, give me some space," Kuroko stammers weakly. He's surprised Akashi can't hear how loud his heart is beating and he's sure that if the redhead moved in any closer, his heart would fail on him. Akashi acquiesces, pulling back a little bit, but his gaze remains fixed on Kuroko's and he cocks his head slightly to the side.

"You know," Akashi begins. "The whole room smells like you." He pauses for a minute while Kuroko tries to gather his bearings, his face growing hotter by the second. "But," Akashi continues. "I don't know what you taste like, yet. And you don't know what I taste like. So clearly, we should kiss. It's important, you know. For science."

"For science," Kuroko replies dumbly, blinking owlishly. After a brief pause, he decides, screw it, and throws caution to the winds - after all this was a once in a life time opportunity. He shrugs and reaches his hand out, pulling Akashi down roughly by his tie and pressing his lips onto Akashi's own. Akashi's lips are soft and he's a very, very, good kisser, even if the kiss is short itself. When the two of them break away, both their faces flushed red, Akashi reaches his hand out to lace his fingers with Kuroko's own.

"You know, we should indulge in all of the five senses. The only one left is touch," Akashi breathes and Kuroko stares at their entwined hands. Akashi holds up their hands and observes them languidly for a moment. "This is nice," Akashi says. "But I was thinking of something else-"

Kuroko stares at Akashi, mollified, his jaw hanging open and he kicks Akashi's shin, the latter hissing in pain, although his smile is quick to return.

"You're such a pervert," Kuroko accuses, mouth agape and Akashi chuckles. "Baby steps, Akashi-kun, baby steps, first."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha im sorry for writing these requests so slow //shot so thank you everyone for being patient!   
> i did have a lot fun writing this one tho :'D (spoiler: kuroko probably knees akashi in the groin later for being such a pervert - he'd like to be taken out a date first.) 
> 
> requests are still open for any ship besides akakuro


	6. akakise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kise are handcuffed together

 

"Daiki! What is the meaning of this?!" Akashi growls, storming towards Aomine, dragging a wailing Kise behind him. Aomine looks up from his conversation with Kuroko and Midorima to see a fuming Akashi.

"Is something wrong, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asks in confusion at Akashi's uncharacteristic rage and Akashi's scowl deepens.

"Is something wrong?" he repeats deadly. "I don't know, Daiki, is there?"

Aomine visibly gulps as Akashi raises his left hand to reveal it handcuffed with Kise's right hand and the chains jangle.

"Explain yourself, Daiki!" Akashi rages. "Why am I in this stupid Muggle contraption with Kise?"

"They're called handcuffs," Aomine says feebly and Akashi's lip curls. "I wanted to get back at Kise so I put a spell on him that would handcuff him to the first person he touched. I didn't know it'd be you, though, Akashi! I swear, it wasn't on purpose!"

"Sagittarius was ranked 10th today," Midorima supplies unhelpfully and Akashi shoots him a glare.

"How long does the enchantment last? Even I can't seem to get rid of it!" Akashi demands and Aomine gulps again.

"Uh, well you, see," Aomine sputters. "A day? Probably?"

"Probably!?" Akashi seethes and he shakes his hand again, jangling the chains and shaking Kise's arm as well in Aomine's face. "How am I supposed to function for a day like this? You are as  good as dead, Aomine Daiki!"

"I'm sorry!" Aomine says, backing away from Akashi's reign of terror.

"Calm down, Akashi," Midorima says peaceably. "Oha Asa says that Sagittarius need to control their anger today."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Shintarou!" Akashi snaps but he lets his arm drop to his side and takes a deep breath.

"I'm going to go cancel Quidditch practice, we can't practice in this condition anyways," Akashi grumbles and he turns around, evidently forgetting he's still handcuffed with Kise and the chain stops him from moving any farther than a couple of inches from Kise, jolting him back. "Come on, Ryouta."

Kise blinks and then nods, following Akashi and giving a half hearted wave goodbye to the other three.

"I'm sorry about this, Akashicchi. I didn't know about this either," Kise apologizes as they walk down the hall and Akashi sighs.

"What's been done is done," Akashi shrugs. "We'll have to deal with this for the rest of the day, I'm afraid."

The other students point and whisper at Akashi and Kise's linked hands when they walk down the hall and they ignore all the questions that are fired at them.

"Are Akashi-kun and Kise-kun holding hands?!"

"Don't tell me...they're dating!"

"What?! Impossible!"

"How troublesome," Akashi mutters as he stops abruptly and Kise crashes into him, sending both of them stumbling forward. Akashi flails his arms slightly to try to keep his balance but yet again forgets about his handcuffed hand and loses his balance, falling down and pulling Kise down as well, who lands on top of Akashi. "Watch your step, Ryouta!"

"You need to give a warning about when you're going to stop!" Kise complains and they both look up when they hear a chuckle and a shadow falls over their bodies.

"What even happened to you guys?" Himuro asks in disbelief, tilting his head to the side as he crouches down and surveys the metal cuffs linking their hands together. "Handcuffs, huh?"

"Daiki's doing," Akashi grunts as Kise gets up from him and he stands up as well, using his free hand to smooth his robes. "Could you tell everyone else that Quidditch practice is cancelled? We can't practice in this condition."

"Guess not," Himuro snickers. "Sure, I'll do that. But both of you are pretty talented at magic, is there no spell to reverse it?"

"I tried," Akashi sighs reproachfully, "and I found no counter charm. Daiki claims it'll wear off within a day. If only he was as useless with magic as he was with his studies."

"Yikes," Himuro says sympathetically. "Well I got to go, you guys have fun with that. I'll be sure to pass the message to the rest of the Quidditch team."

 

It's a stroke of luck that the two of them have the same schedule for the day. They have to sit next to each other for every class, putting their chained hands under the table so no one would see the cuffs and question why they were stuck together. However, it only seems to attract more people's attentions, leaving them wondering if they were holding hands under the desk.

Whenever Kise falls asleep or starts to daydream, Akashi jabs his side with his elbow, effectively waking Kise up and earning him a frown.

"You couldn't have done it a nicer way?"

"No."

 

By the time it's noon, rumors are flying all over the school about the two of them being in a relationship because Akashi doesn't go anywhere unless Kise goes and Kise doesn't leave anywhere unless Akashi leaves and the two of them are always standing so close to each other.

"I'm going to kill Daiki," Akashi mutters under his breath when he sits down for lunch, ignoring the furtive glances from students looking their way.

"I'll help," Kise offers.

"I'm killing you too," Akashi informs. "You got us into this mess in the first place."

 

 

It's a known fact among Slytherins that Akashi stays up ridiculously late to do extra work regardless of what day or occasion it was. He always sits in his favorite spot, in front of the fireplace, studying for hours straight and no one is allowed bother him unless they want to lose a limb - not that anyone dares to approach him when he's so deep in concentration. Kise sits next to Akashi and by the time he's finished all his homework, it's eleven and Akashi hasn't even looked up to take a break once.

Kise doesn't dare break Akashi's concentration so he yawns, resting his head on the table to take a short nap.

It doesn't end up being so short, though. He wakes up three hours later and Akashi is still working. Kise wonders if he knows how late it is and he desperately wants to go sleep on his own bed as well.

"Akashicchi, you should go to bed," Kise slurs sleepily as he raises his head from the tabletop. "Plus, I want to go to sleep, too."

Akashi's about to protest when he looks up at the clock for the first time in hours and sees just how late it's gotten. He had lost track of the hours again and he does feel bit sleepy and his eyes hurt from reading for so long, so he acquiesces.

He stands up with Ryouta and the two of the walk to the Slytherin dorms, careful not to wake anyone else, when the problem of sleeping while handcuffs occurs to both of them.

"I could just move my bed next to yours," Kise whispers quietly, raising his wand, prepared to levitate his bed. "We'd have to sleep with our linked arms hanging out, but-"

"Ryouta," Akashi says tiredly after listening to Kise's rambling about worrying if it would be a comfortable arrangement. "Shut up."

He drags Kise over to his bed and slips under the covers on one side, looking up at Kise expectantly.

"Akashicchi..." Kise trails off. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Akashi nods sleepily and Kise slips into bed with him hesitantly.

"We'll have to face each other because of the handcuffs," Kise informs and Akashi hums in response.

"I am aware. Just go to sleep, Ryouta," Akashi yawns and Kise turns to face Akashi who already has his eyes closed. He's careful to keep as much distance between them as possible to they don't disturb each other in their sleep.

"Goodnight, Akashicchi."

"Goodnight Ryouta."

 

"Oi, what's this?" an amused voice asks the next morning, waking Akashi and Kise up. Akashi becomes vaguely aware of their position: he's curled up against Kise's chest and Kise's arms are wrapped loosely around his waist, his chin on Akashi's head. Akashi blinks his eyes opening sleepily and sees Nijimura and Himuro standing over them.

"The two of you sharing a bed, huh?" Nijimura teases.

"We had to..." Kise mumbles, embarrassed. "We were handcuffed together."

"I don't see any handcuffs," Nijimura points out with a raised eyebrow and the two of them realize that both of their hands are, indeed, free. The spell must have broken in the middle of the night. "I wouldn't have thought Akashi to be a cuddler either."

"Shut up," Akashi slurs, waving an arm around to bat Nijmura's face away, although Nijimura dodges with ease at Akashi's sluggish movements so early in the morning.

"We're not lying!" Kise protests. "Murocchi saw us handcuffed yesterday!"

"I did?" Himuro asks, feigning innocence with a smirk and Kise sighs, giving up.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds to be," Nijimura calls and they leave the side of the bed. Kise shifts slightly, checking the time. It was a little past six - earlier than Kise was used to waking up, but only by a bit.

"I'm sorry for this mess, Akashicchi," Kise apologizes sheepishly before starting to get out of bed, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing a fistful of the front of his shirt.

"Did I say you could get up, Ryouta?" Akashi demands sleepily, opening one eye to glance at Kise. "It's warm with you."

Kise blinks before he lets a smile grace his lips and he inches close to Akashi again, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You missed," Akashi states matter of factly, pointing to his lips. "I want a proper good morning kiss," he demands with a childish pout and Kise decides it should be illegal for a sleepy Akashi to be this cute.

"If that's what Akashicchi wants," Kise complies and he bends his head to kiss Akashi's lips, the latter responding drowsily. When they break apart, Akashi wraps his arms around Kise's neck, pulling him closer as he snuggles up against his chest again with a contented sigh. Kise watches Akashi through half lidded eyes, taking in all his features: his pale, smooth skin, his long lashes and ridiculous bed hair, savoring the moment while it lasted.

 

 

That night, Akashi stays up ridiculously late again to do extra work and Kise goes to bed, about to drift off to sleep when he hears soft footsteps approaching his bed and a small figure slipping under the covers with him.

"Akashicchi?" Kise asks in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I enjoy your presence when sleeping," Akashi responds simply, resting his head on Kise's chest and entangling their legs. "Are you going to kick me out?" he asks quietly.

"Of course not," Kise says, wrapping his arms around Akashi's waist and drawing him closer.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akakise, as requested by yellowisgold :3 i hope you liked it! 
> 
> ideally, i had wanted to post this during akaki week for the prompt 'handcuffs' but i didnt finish on time because im so damn slowww  
> requests are now closed! thank you to everyone who did request and i am slowly working my way through all of them (apologies for taking 239 years ;n;)


	7. akakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7 Kuroko's a Veela and Akashi gets a bit jealous of all the attention Kuroko receives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by silverwoman, i hope you like it!

It had long been an unanimous decision that Kuroko Tetsuya was the prettiest student in the whole Hogwarts population. Upperclassman doted on him, juniors adored him and it was no surprise he had quite a few admirers pursuing the blue haired boy. He blamed it on his blood; his mother had been a Veela who had married his father making Kuroko half-Veela himself and by chance, he had ended up attending Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons. Sometimes, Kuroko wished he had attended Beauxbatons instead, seeing as a student with Veela blood was not all unusual for them, but for Hogwarts, most students were all too curious to get a glimpse of him.

He was growing rather tired of it. The fact that Kuroko was already taken didn't seem to deter any of them either.

And he was already dating none other than the other heart throb of Hogwarts, Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi stuck out as much as Kuroko did with his scarlet red hair and devilishly handsome face. His achievements of Head Boy, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and as a perfect student the highest grades of the year had even earned him a fan club.

Despite his appearance, Kuroko had always been rather modest and would have never thought that Akashi Seijuro would have stopped him in the middle of a hall full of students one day in their fifth year to pull out a bouquet of flowers and asked Kuroko to be his date to the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

But he did and throughout the two years Kuroko had been dating Akashi, he had come to learn a few things: one being Akashi Seijuro was actually a petulant child who got jealous a little too easily and demanded constant affection. And two, he would do anything to ensure he received the attention he wanted.

 

* * *

 

"You're too cute, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaims as he slings his arm around Kuroko's shoulder who buckles slightly in surprise at the sudden weight. "You're stealing all my thunder!"

"You can have all of it," Kuroko says demurely. He already knows there's no use trying to escape from Kise's clutches and he's gotten used to Kise's constant contact. "It's tiring to deal with and I don't know how Kise-kun can handle it."

"Smile and wink and say something flirty," Kise advises. After a moment's pause he seems to change his mind, tapping a finger to his lip. "Actually, don't. You're cuter when you act shy and flustered."

"I want them to stop, not to try to attract more people," Kuroko protests weakly and even then Kise nearly squeals because Kuroko's bottom lip juts out in a pout and his brows furrow, his big baby blue eyes widening innocently. And he didn't even have to try - it's enough to make anybody swoon.

"Such things are impossible, Kurokocchi," Kise says, waving a hand dismissively. "Your Veela blood just makes you a target of attention."

"My misdirection is all gone after these seven years too," Kuroko sighs sadly and Kise pats his back sympathetically. Before, Kuroko would have been able to slip into a crowd to easily evade any admirers or disappear with a blink of an eye, leaving them standing their startled, but that was thus, no longer the case. Now, every turn of his head, every pout, frown, smile, attracted some sort of attention.

"Uhm, Kuroko-senpai?" a quiet voice asks nervously and Kuroko turns around to see one of the sixth year boys he tutors in the library on Fridays standing there anxiously. Kise peers over his shoulder curiously before eyes lighting up in understanding.

"I'll be leaving you now, Kurokocchi! I promised to meet up with Momocchi," Kise lies smoothly, walking away and leaving Kuroko and the boy alone. The boy - Nakamura Kenta, a bashful and polite Gryffindor - was looking at the ground, his hands behind his back as he eyes Kuroko anxiously.

"Did you need something, Ken-kun?" Kuroko questions gently and Nakamura shifts from foot to foot. Kuroko addressed all the students he tutors by their first name out of fondness and familiarity.

"I know you're dating Akashi-senpai, but I just wanted to confess and tell you that I really like you, Kuroko-senpai!" Nakamura blurts out, not quite meeting Kuroko's eyes as his face flushes red with embarrassment. He presents a  box of chocolates that he had been hiding behind his back, holding them up for Kuroko uncertainty. "I know you won't reciprocate my feelings, but that's okay," Nakamura adds quickly. "I just wanted to tell you that I also really appreciate you tutorin-" he stops mid-sentence with a gulp of fear and Kuroko wonders what had caused the boy to hesitate when a pair of strong, familiar arms wrap around Kuroko's waist and his back is pressed against a firm chest. Kuroko doesn't need to turn around to know who it is.

"A-Akashi-senpai," Nakamura stammers, blanching.

"It's good to see you, Tetsuya," Akashi says, ignoring Nakamura and he leans down to brush his lips against Kuroko's ear, his breath causing Kuroko to shudder slightly.

"Sei, this is not the time," Kuroko says with a sigh, trying to pry his boyfriend's arms off of him but Akashi only tightens his grip.

"Is this person bothering you, Tetsuya?" Akashi asks and Kuroko can feel his glare being directed at Nakamura.

"Not in the least," Kuroko replies firmly, shooting Nakamura a, quick, apologetic smile while he mouths 'one second'. "Would you mind leaving us for a minute, Sei?"

"I'm afraid I can't have people like him touching what is mine," Akashi frowns and he leans in to kiss Kuroko's cheek. He blocks Akashi's mouth his hand which doesn't seem to please the redhead.

"Sei," Kuroko says warningly, as he pushes Akashi's face away, earning him a hurt look from Akashi.

"Listen up," Akashi orders, turning his attention towards Nakamura. "Tetsuya loves me, and only me, so any attempts of wooing him are futile. Tetsuya belongs to me, understood?"

"Sei!" Kuroko hisses when Nakamura shrinks at Akashi's words and he pries Akashi's arms from around his waist, moving out of Akashi's reach. "That was unnecessarily rude." Kuroko turns to Nakamura, smiling apologetically.

"Ken-kun-" Kuroko starts before Akashi interrupts him.

"Ken? That's not a last name is it?" Akashi accuses, scowling and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No it isn't," Kuroko explains impatiently and he hears Akashi murmur something incoherent along the lines of   _"it took me nine months for Tetsuya to call me by my first name, this brat definitely isn't outdoing me"._

"Thank you, Ken-kun. I apologize for Akashi-kun's earlier rudeness," Kuroko says. "I'm afraid I cannot reciprocate your feelings-" In the background, Akashi mutters _'damn right, he loves **me.** '_ "-although I am very flattered. I like you very much too, Ken-kun, but not in a romantic sense I'm afraid."

"That's alright, Kuroko-senpai," Nakamura replies, eyes wide. "I'd still like you to accept these chocolates as a gift of my gratitude...if you don't mind that is," he adds nervously and Kuroko shakes his head, gently taking the chocolates from Nakamura's hands.

"I will gratefully accept these then. Thank you," Kuroko repeats and Nakamura smiles bashfully. Kuroko takes Nakamura's hand, ignoring Akashi's noise of protest and presses his lips to his hand, causing Nakamura to blush furiously. Kuroko lets go of his hand and flashes him a soft smile before saying goodbye and Nakamura bows quickly before scurrying off.

"What was the meaning of that, Tetsuya?" Akashi demands when Kuroko turns around to face him again and Kuroko shrugs.

"I do it to anyone who confesses," Kuroko says and Akashi's eyes widen.

"You've been kissing other people?" Akashi asks dangerously, his eyelids lowering, taking a step forward towards Kuroko.

"Just their hand. It doesn't count nor does it matter," Kuroko says exasperatedly.

"On the contrary, it does. I am all you need, no?" Akashi says, raising an eyebrow as if to dare Kuroko to refute his claim. "Also, throw away those chocolates."

"I refuse. They were a gift. This is getting old and childish, Sei. Do you not trust me?" Kuroko snaps, holding the box of chocolates closer to his chest as if he's afraid Akashi might take them forcibly.

"What? Of course I trust you Tetsuy-"

"Then show it more," Kuroko deadpans, starting to walk away.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi calls furiously, but Kuroko ignores his words.

"I need some time alone, Akashi-kun," Kuroko says coolly, not bothering to look back and Akashi feels his heart drop at the sight of Kuroko's retreating figure.

* * *

 

Akashi knows Kuroko's mad when he ignores him. But when he calls him 'Akashi-kun' again instead of 'Sei' and that's when he knows he's messed up. Bad. He's restless for the rest of the day, trying to find Kuroko so he can apologize, but the blue haired Veela is nowhere to be found. Akashi hadn't meant to come off as overly possessive or distrustful - he was simply afraid to lose Kuroko to someone else because he knew Kuroko could easily replace him in a blink of an eye.

He knew he was being unfair. Akashi could do the exact same thing to Kuroko, yet Kuroko trusted him completely.

So he gets Kise to find an excuse for Kuroko to be in the hall when Akashi's class ends so he can apologize. He spots Kuroko baby blue hair in the crowd of students and hurries over to him, clearing his throat. Kuroko turns around and narrows his eyes when he sees it's Akashi.

"Hey..don't look so disappointed to see me," Akashi jokes weakly and Kuroko 'hmphs', crossing his arms as if waiting for an explanation. "Kuroko Tetsuya," he announces loudly, attracting the attention of the surrounding students who their head curiously towards the two of them. It was just like how Akashi had asked Kuroko out, two years ago; Akashi always had a thing for grandiose displays. He conjures a bouquet of flowers and gets down to one knee, holding the flowers up to Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi repeats. "I love you very much and I hope you know that. I deeply apologize for my previous actions. I trust you with my life and I realize that I was being unfair so I am here to confess that I was wrong. I know I hope that you can forgive me, but if you do not, I will understand."

"Sei, you didn't need to go such lengths..." Kuroko trails off and there's a pause as everyone waits to hear his answer. Akashi's heart is pounding in his chest - he's never been fond of having to apologize but he was willing to do anything for Kuroko and he's afraid that, what if Kuroko didn't accept his apology? Akashi would never forgive himself for ruining their relationship -

"Of course I forgive you," Kuroko assures and he takes the flowers from Akashi's hands. "Apology accepted, thank you."

A few students cheer at his words and Kuroko helps Akashi up, wrapping his arms around him for a hug.

"Don't forget, you're still mine, though," Akashi whispers as he leans forwards to capture Kuroko's lips in a kiss only to have Kuroko hold up the flowers deftly to block Akashi's mouth. Akashi frowns, clearly not happy about being denied a kiss twice in one day.

"Uhm, excuse me, Kuroko-san?" Akashi and Kuroko turn around at the sound of the voice, Akashi keeping his arm around Kuroko's waist, only to see a girl, her cheeks red as she holds a box of chocolates in her hand nervously. "I know this might be a bad time but..."

The grip around Kuroko's waist tightens.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this because jealous basketball nerds is my weakness :^) 
> 
> working through requests at the speed of a snail because i cant seem to like anything i write recently, so apologies to everyone who's still waiting and thank you for your patience! 
> 
> you guys are insane ???? i never thought this would get so much attention..so thank you all! and special thanks for the people who regularly leave such nice comments! you guys are the bomb.com and i love you all :3


	8. akamomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine finds out that Momoi has a date for Hogsmeade.

It's the day of the Hogsmeade trip and Aomine finds Momoi sitting at the Ravenclaw table, eating breakfast and he saunters up to her, about to ask if she was ready to go because the two of them always went together. So he's surprised that when he asks how much longer she's going to dawdle, she replies that she's not going with him today and that she has a date.

"You have a _date_?" Aomine asks incredulous. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her roughly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHO IS IT?"

"Dai-chan! Calm down!" Momoi says dryly, prying Aomine's hands off of her. Aomine realizes there's a lot he needs to be informed about so he slides into the seat next to her, stealing a sausage off her plate.

"He's picking me up at ten-" Momoi says and Aomine cuts her right off then and there.

"You're dating a _guy!?_ " Aomine shouts in disbelief and Momoi frantically gestures for him to quiet down. "Aren't you bisexual, Satsuki?"

"Yes," Momoi says impatiently. "We discussed this before. I still have a preference for guys."

"Satsuki, I forbid you to go on this date-"

"What was that, Dai-chan? You can't _forbid_ me-"

"You can't date a guy. Look, we guys are assholes. We are arrogant and rude and annoying and horny. Trust me, you're better off with a girl," Aomine says seriously.

"He's a gentleman though!" Momoi argues, blushing slightly.

"Didn't you like my Quidditch Captain of something? Aida Riko?" Aomine asks, wrinkling her nose.

"Please quiet down, Dai-chan," Momoi pleads. "And that was back in our fourth year, I'm over it-"

"Well, date her instead. She's kind of crazy sometimes and she can inflict a lot of pain and she has small boobs but she's better than a guy. I didn't even know you liked small boobs, didn't you use to tease her for it?" Aomine snorts, stealing another sausage.

"Small boobs are cute. And I was barely fourteen, Dai-chan, I didn't know how to tell her I liked her!" Momoi utters defensively, stomping her foot slightly. "Plus she's dating some other guy now."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. My point is don't date a guy," Aomine repeats seriously. "I don't want you to end up heartbroken."

"You aren't my guardian, Dai-chan!" Momoi huffs angrily, putting her fork down. "I appreciate your concern but I know how to look out for myself too! Plus you don't even know him-"

"Okay, describe him," Aomine demands, ready to prove her wrong.

"Uh. Quidditch," Momoi says and Aomine brightens at the word, muttering something along the lines of _'once I find out who this guy is, I'm going to crush him on the pitch'_. "Red hair."

"HOLY SHIT," Aomine yells, nearly falling out of his seat. "YOU'RE DATING KAGAMI AREN'T YOU? I'M GOING TO CRUSH THAT BASTARD-"

"No!" Momoi exclaims, tugging on Aomine's sleeve to prevent him from going after Kagami. "It's not Kagamin! I promise! I'm not dating Kagamin-"

"Oh thank god, so you haven't completely lost it," Aomine sighs in relief, calming down a bit.

 

"Satsuki," a smooth voice interrupts the pair's bickering and Aomine feels his blood turn cold, turning around to see fucking Akashi Seijuro standing there, kissing the top of Momoi's head -

 _"WHAT THE FUCK,"_ Aomine shouts, pointing his finger at the two of them, eyes wide and mouth agape. "YOU'VE REALLY LOST IT, SATSUKI. YOU'RE DATING _AKASHI!?_ "

"Well hello to you too, Daiki," Akashi says amicably, turning his gaze towards Aomine.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, YOU BASTARD," Aomine exclaims and half of the Ravenclaw table is watching curiously at the dramatic outburst. Aomine moves over to Momoi and presses his hand to her forehead, checking if she was actually sane.

"Satsuki," Aomine says. "I know you said that you liked small boobs but I didn't know you liked small _dicks_ too-"

Momoi spits out her pumpkin juice in surprise, spraying it everywhere. "What are you talking about, Dai-chan?!" she cries, face red.

"You know they say height has a factor-"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Akashi says, smiling dangerously, all teeth and Aomine gulps.

"You! Don't put your dick near her," Aomine snaps at Akashi and Momoi sputters in protest.

"I'm offended you think of me to be so crass," Akashi says indignantly, crossing his arms and raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Dai-chan _please just stop talking_ -"

"Are you ready to go, Satsuki?" Akashi asks smoothly.

"Yes!" Momoi says jumping up from her seat and linking an arm with Akashi sticking out a tongue like him.

"No dating until you're married, Satsuki!" Aomine yells. "And I mean it! You're grounded young lady."

"You can't ground me!" Momoi says exasperatedly, letting go of Akashi's arm and throwing her hands in the air.

"Well I am!"

"That's so _bullshit_ -"

"I swear to god, out of anybody you could have picked-"

"-he is clearly the best out of anybody-"

"Why thank you, Satsuki."

"Shut up Akashi! I absolutely forbid you, Satsuki. You're going to get pregnant and you're going to _die_."

"I will not!" Momoi says, her face flushed red. "Let's go Akashi-kun."

"Of course."

"AT LEAST USE PROTECTION," Aomine yells.

"DAI-CHAN!" Momoi shrieks, covering her face in embarrassment, half of the student population watching their yelling match.

"I didn't know you were straight?" Aomine continues, pointing at Akashi accusingly.

"I'm pansexual," Akashi corrects. "I swing every way which means you're in danger too, Daiki," he teases with a wink and Aomine feels his face turn red, unable to form coherent words.

"Please kill me now," Momoi wails. "My best friend is telling me to use protection and grounding me for going on date with a guy and said guy who also happens to be one of my closest friends is flirting? Is he flirting? That counts as flirting - with said childhood friend, oh my god. I knew I should have dated Aida Riko instead. Better yet, where are you Tetsu-kun? Please come save me. I take it back, you are still my true love."

"Hey," Akashi frowns, nudging Momoi. "What about me? Besides, if we're saying that height is a factor, which it is not, wouldn't Tetsuya be even smaller-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DICK SIZE," Momoi cries, dropping her head into her hands in embarrassment. "Oh my god, why aren't I _lesbian_ -"

"I told you!" Aomine says triumphantly. "I _told_ you you should have dated a girl!"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this awhile back and THIS WAS BASICALLY ENTIRELY CRACK but i eventually decided to post it because why not 
> 
> i still prefer these two as a brotp but man, was this fun to write. this could be titled as "The Melancholy of Momoi Satsuki" tbh
> 
> I CANT BELIEVE THIS REACHED OVER 300 KUDOS?? you guys are insane, thank you <3 
> 
> (still slowly working my way through those requests OTL)


End file.
